Nothing To Wish But You
by hisachan1815
Summary: "Bitter much? Hey Gon, I still know that it's your birthday today so… that will be my treat. Tanjyoubi Omedetou." Killua Another birthday fic for our beloved kawaii GON FREECS! Minna-san! Please R&R! Arigatou! (Oneshot) Only friendship! I'll make the yaoi next time! XD


**Killua: **Tanjyoubi Omedetou Gon…

**Hisa: ***pushes Killua aside* Gon! TANJYOUBI OMEDETOU!

**Killua:** Oi Hisa!

**Gon: **Haha… thanks guys…

**Hisa: **I am a girl…

**Gon: **Ow I see… thank you Hisaka!

**Hisoka: **Are you calling me~?

**Gon: ***gulps* Ah… ahh anou….

**Hisa: **Oh! oni-chan! join us!

**Killua: **NOOOOH! *runs*

**Hisa: **Gon… I have a gift for you! read this!"

**Kurapika: **Another Yaoi fic? *raises his chained hand*

**Hisa & Gon: ***sweatdrops* haha… no…

**Gon: **Okay! I'll read this… disclaimer? I do not own them… Ahh okay… to the story… _**"Nothing To Wish But You"**_

_**The Story**_

Gon studiously walked over the place that was full of trees with green and orange leaves. As the wind blows, the grass swayed and there are some leaves that fell from the top of those enormous, tall trees.

Killua just silently followed him with his hands placed inside his pocket. This should be a typical day if the date wasn't May 5 but no; today is the special day of his best friend and he should make him happy but what should he do? The coyness that lingers inside his body overpowers him and made it harder to just greet him in a nice way.

He feels anxious about it so, he ran beside Gon and called him in a soft tone. "Oi Gon?" the other looked at him; wondering why the other called him all of a sudden. "Huh? Why Killua?" he asked. The albino took something in his pocket and handed it to Gon.

Gon looked at the paper curiously and flipped it over just to know what it is all about. When Killua noticed it, he plainly told the other what is that all about and that made Gon nod. "It's a flyer for a hot spring near this place… A weird old man gave it to me and of course, I took it… Hehe… I won't let the opportunity slide…"

"Ow… I see…"

That was the only respond that Gon gave him because he thinks that the other forgets something. But suddenly, Killua raised his eyebrow at him and ruffled the other's hair while sending him a smile; that action gave him the strength to speak up again. "Bitter much? Hey Gon, I still know that it's your birthday today so… that will be my treat. Tanjyoubi Omedetou."

An innocent but contented smile broke upon the other's lips and suddenly jumped to Killua and patted his shoulders. "Arigatou…" The other said plainly and sweetly that made the other's cheeks turned red but, Gon didn't mind it and continued walking as if he has no care in the world with Killua just follows him.

* * *

"I knew you would come sir…"

Killua was surprised to see the old man that gave him the flyer in the place. That person gave him bewilderment but still he ignored it and asked him seriously but suddenly, Gon tapped his shoulders and pointed out something. "Woah… that's great…" the albino complimented when his eyes met the castle like place inside. _Wait… how did… I didn't saw it earlier…_ He thought bitterly but then, turned to the old man and asked where they can stay. Gon sent the old man a smile and bowed.

They ended up in a room that was too big for the both of them. Gon ran all over the place like a child and Killua just stared at him wonderingly. He still didn't give Gon any gifts than treating him in this place but he still looks happy.

But then, the boy stopped and stared back at Killua. So, when he met Gon's eyes; he immediately looked away and heaved a deep sigh.

"Why are you staring at me like that…?"

"Killua… thank you…"

_Thanking me although I didn't do anything special for him? _"Nah! stop that Gon!"

"No…" said Gon as he took a step towards his best friend that is currently sitting on the yellow mat and facing outside. He sat beside him and spoke up once more seriously. "No Killua… thank you…"

The albino finally faced Gon and gave him a serious stare like he always does but now, it didn't had its effect on Gon because the boy smiled at him and stood up. He pulled Killua up although the other tussles. "Killua! Let's take a bath!"

The albino's eyes widened. "Together?" because of that; Gon chuckled sarcastically as he gave Killua a sarcastic stare. "Huh? Killua… we took a bath together before…" because of that; Killua finally stood up and gave him a nod although inside he was really feeling shy.

* * *

The spring is big and the water is warm but refreshing; trees surround it that gives the place a beautiful ambiance. The sun is starting to set now and that painted the sky violet and blue colors.

Killua just stared at Gon as the other enjoys what he is doing now. Silence seems to overtake the place because since they went in this place Killua didn't talk to Gon so; he finally killed the dead air by calling Gon's attention. "Oi Gon…"

"Hai?"

Killua went towards Gon and his head lowered as if trying to hide something on his face. The raven haired boy blinked in confusion and stared at Killua plainly; waiting patiently for what the other may say.

Killua flinched away when he noticed Gon's stare then spoke up with the thick amount of coyness on his tone. He cleared his throat then entwined his fingers tightly. "Anou… Can I know what you want?" he said slowly as if searching for the right words to utter in a thick dictionary. "What I want?" Gon said confusedly then scratched the back of his head. He didn't receive anything from Killua, even a little motion so, he repeated his question innocently. "Killua? What I want?"

That woke the other from his deep thinking and lifted his head up to look at Gon. "Anou… I was… eeto… It is because… Gon just answer it!" he complained and crossed his arms and acted like a brat like he always does.

A soft chuckle escaped from Gon's lips and that stuttered Killua more; feeling now that he cannot move his limbs or even a simple muscle in his body because of embarrassment. He really wants to run now because of what he is feeling inside but he can't do it, of course he doesn't want to just leave his bestfriend.

Suddenly, Gon stopped chuckling then spoke up naively at Killua. His expression remains happy but then, he still felt weird with the other so, he just let out what he wants to say normally. "Eeto… I want nothing…"

"Gon? nothing?"

The raven haired boy nodded and patted Killua's shoulder that made the other's eyes widen. "You know Killua… even if you didn't bring me here… I'll be happy just to hear your voice greeting me… That will be the best thing I will have for my birthday… Arigatou Killua…" he said as his eyes scintillated.

Killua chuckled to cover the happiness he felt inside of him because he made his best friend happy then went out of the spring and wrapped the towel on his waist. He tried to change the topic by telling Gon to go out of the water or he'll catch cold so of course the other did that and they both headed for their room.

They changed into their usual clothes and walked out of the room to tell the old man that they will now go but, they didn't saw any glimpse of that person so they just decided to go out of the place with some thought lingering in the other's mind. _Weird place... _But still, continued walking.

He took a glance at Gon then saw that he is smiling so, he a contented smile broke onto his lips too and suddenly placed his hands on Gon's shoulder. "Gon! Let's have a race towards the park!" the younger's grin widened and… "Nice idea! Let's go!"

After that, they ran towards the park with the smiles on their innocent faces. Friendship really is more important than any gifts that can be received in the world.

**-Owari-**

**Gon: **Ow thank you so much! *hugs*

**Hisa: **Uhh Gon… You make me cry!

**Gon: ***pulls out and stares at Hisa* why?

**Hisa: **Because you liked it! Arigatou…

**Gon: **No… Arigatou! *hugs again*

**Killua: **That is rated M Gon! Stop that! Just review minna-san… Arigatou!


End file.
